villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leif Bäckström
Leif Bäckström is the main antagonist of the 1996 Swedish movie Jägarna (English: "The Hunters"). He is the brother of the main protagonist Erik Bäckström and is also the leader of his hunting team whom commits poaching, murder, rape and vandalism. He was portrayed by Lennart Jähkel. Biography Leif and his brother Erik both grew up with an oppressive father, but Erik moved away early while Leif was left with him. As an adult, Erik felt guilty for leaving his brother alone with their father. Erik, who is now a policeman, moves to their home village in Norrbotten where he also gets a new job and Leif welcomes him. At the same time, there is a poaching going on that the citizens don't think the police is doing much about. Erik also meets the Philippinian woman Nena who he becomes interested in. Erik starts to suspect that it is Leif's hunting team who is behind the poachings. He goes to the team's facility to inspect and he finds certain evidence, but the team arrives and attacks him. Leif knocks him down from behind and leaves him. When Erik wakes up, all the evidence has been removed. Meanwhile, Leif's hunting team is on a poach. They accidentally shoot an innocent man in the forest whose wife witnesses the murder and tries to run away, but Leif chases and kills her as well. However, the mentally challenged Ove witnesses the murders and tells Erik about it. Because of Leif being the brother of Erik whom could potentially arrest them all, they decide to vandalize Erik's car. But he gets picked up by Nena who drives him home and stays for a while. When Leif gets home, he doesn't like the fact that Nena hangs with Erik in their house and he goes on a long, xenophobic rant but Erik defends her by beating Leif down. The day after, while Erik is on a speech, Nena is alone in Leif and Erik's house when Leif and his team arrive. As a revenge on both Nena and Erik, Leif and his men decides to rape Nena, which later makes her leave the country. When Erik comes back home, he has no idea where she is and becomes worried. It turns out that Ove is Leif and Erik's half-brother. Leif finds out that Ove has witnessed, so the team decides to kill him. Leif manipulates Ove to hang out with his team to the forest only to be shot by all the members. When Erik finds them, they look at Ove's corpse and fakes sadness. At the police station, Leif lies to the police that they didn't kill Ove on purpose and that they have no evidence for it. That night, Erik interrogates Tomme, one of the hunters in Leif's team, and he confesses the murder of the man in the forest, but that it was an accident. Tomme also tells that it was Leif who killed the man's wife. Erik then arrives home and interrogates Leif as well. Leif then promises Erik that he will "settle things right" by turning himself in to the police. When Erik leaves the house however, Leif doesn't keep his promise as he commits suicide by setting boxes of gunpowder on fire, blowing himself and the house up. Personality Despite being primarily suspected for poaching throughout the movie, it is far from the worst thing Leif has done. As stated before, his team accidentally killed an innocent man in the forest, but tried to hide the corpse instead of going to the police. Leif also chased and killed the man's wife as well, so no one could witness. The team almost split because of the incident, but Leif prevented that from happening, and turned the rest of the members into almost as monstrous as him - which shows when they all decide to rape Nena as revenge on her and Erik. He also killed Ove (unaware of what they are half-siblings) when he found out that Ove had witnessed their murders and never felt remorse for it, or any of his previous crimes. In the end, Leif never thought about the consequences of his actions and how it would affect others, only his own reputation. Trivia *Leif Bäckström is one of the most infamous villains in Swedish films. Category:Psychopath Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Poachers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Pure Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Egotist Category:Master Orator Category:Leader Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Malefactors Category:Traitor Category:Spouses Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Addicts Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful